


Ez

by Liza1031



Series: Harringrove One-Shots [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy's a good dad, Family Fluff, Husbands, Kid Fic, Love, M/M, Marriage, Parents Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Sick Fic, Soft Billy Hargrove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27306847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: When Billy and Steve's daughter ends up sick with the flu, Billy has a hard time not being able to just drop everything and be there with her.One-Shot inspired by the song Ez from Pete Yorn.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove One-Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987054
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Ez

Billy and Steve are sleeping in bed together and Billy’s alarm just went off meaning it was time for him to get up for work. 

He hits snooze for five more minutes so he can cuddle with his husband. He turns to his side and smiles at the sight he sees, his three year old daughter was cuddled up into her momma's chest, both still asleep. She had come into their room in the middle of the night complaining of not feeling well so Steve let her stay in bed with them. 

After five minutes, which really felt like five seconds, Billy gets up and goes to shower. 

In the meantime, Steve wakes up and leaves his daughter in bed while he goes to make coffee and breakfast for his husband. He’s become a stay-at-home husband/mom since Billy runs a business in Chicago where they live. He cares for their daughter during the day but has been considering going back to work once she’s in school, he’s been taking classes online to get his teaching degree. 

After his shower, Billy gets dressed and meets his husband in their kitchen. “Morning.” Billy says as a subtle smile forms on his face, bringing his arms around his husband.

Steve turns around in Billy’s arms and plants a kiss to his lips. 

“Good morning, babe.” Steve turns back around, handing Billy his coffee and breakfast.

He follows with his own meal and they sit together at the table enjoying the silence now because soon their rugrat would be up, demanding to be fed and entertained. 

Steve and Billy were laughing about something when their three year old, Lia, pads out of their bedroom and into the kitchen. She wore one of Billy’s band tees as a nightgown and rubbed her eyes with tiny fists, bringing herself to her mother. 

“Morning sweetheart.” Steve smiles and brings her up to sit on his lap. She curled up into his chest, in and out of sleep, which caused some concern for her parents. “You feeling okay, honey?” 

Lia shakes her head against Steve’s shirt and opens her mouth to speak. “Feels icky.” She mumbles, pressing her cheek to his chest. 

Steve brings his hand to her forehead and frowns. “You don’t feel warm, honey. Maybe you’re just coming down with a cold.” 

“‘seep momma.” She mumbles again, this time falling sully asleep in her mother’s arms. 

“Poor baby.” Steve groans and rubs her back as she sleeps. 

Billy glances over at the clock and gets up from his seat, needing to get on his way to work. 

“I’ve gotta go, babe.” He brings his dishes to the sink then swings by and kisses his husband and his daughter. “Bye my babies.” 

“Bye, babe. Have a good day.” 

“Thank you.” Billy calls back as he is halfway out the door.

Steve carries his daughter to her room and lays her in her bed so she can get some more rest while he does some chores around the house. 

He makes their bed, picks up the room, does a couple load of laundry, then goes to check on his daughter around 11:15, and she was just waking up. 

“Hey honey. Are you feeling better?” He asks. 

Lia shrugs and holds her arms out for Steve to take her. He brings her out to the kitchen and makes her some toast with jam. She eats half but doesn’t feel up to eating the other half which was fine.

“Momma had plans to go grocery shopping today. Do you think you feel good enough to go?” He asks. “If not then I can go later when daddy gets home.” 

“I okay momma.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yesh.” 

“Alrighty, well then let's get ready I guess.” He takes her hand and they go into her room. 

Steve picks out a simple outfit for his daughter then throws on a jacket over his clothes and grabs his list, phone, and wallet, heading out with his little lady. 

When they got to the store, Lia complained of her belly hurting but Steve told her he was gonna be quick. He put her in a cart and pushed it into the store, making his way around the produce section, browsing through the various fruits and vegetables he needed to buy. 

About halfway through their trip, Lia began to whine and Steve knew she wasn’t feeling her best. 

“Bellwy huwts momma.” She grumbles and leans her head forward, laying it on Steve’s chest as he pushes the cart down another aisle. 

“I know baby. I’m almost done.” Steve kisses the top of her head then scans through his list seeing what else he needs, before deciding to just get a few more things so they can go home. He mostly gets the essentials and some medicine for his baby then pays. 

When they returned home, Lia wasn’t feeling good at all and was whining again to her momma. 

“I wan daddy.” She pouts and Steve smirks a bit because all he saw when she did that was Billy. She was so her father’s daughter. 

“Daddy’s working, sweet pea.” He tells her, while rubbing her arm.

“My troat huwts momma.” 

“I know.” He sighs, looking around the house. “Maybe we can call daddy.” He suggests and Lia’s face lights up. “You wanna call him?” 

“Yesh momma!” 

“Okay.” He chuckles and pulls out his phone to call his husband. 

Billy answers after two rings and was happy to hear his husband’s voice after spending most of his time drowning in work for his clients. Steve handed the phone to their daughter and Lia went right to the begging. 

“Daddy when yous coming home?” Her sweet voice tugged at Billy's heartstrings.

“I’ll be home later, baby, after work.” He tells her even though he wanted to drive home at that very second. 

“But I wan yous now!” 

“I know Lia but I can’t.” Billy coaxed. He tried his best not to cry hearing his daughter’s sweet voice beg him to come home. 

Lia sniffles and Billy clicks his tongue, fighting the urge to cry. 

“Lia-” 

She gives the phone back to Steve and cries, leaving her mother to finish the call. 

“Billy? You still there?” Steve asks 

“Yeah.” He whimpers. “I-Is she okay?”

“She’s just not feeling well, babe. She knows you’re at work.”

“But she’s crying, Steve. My baby’s sick and I’m not there with her.”

“I know but I’m here and you know I’m going to take good care of her. She’s my daughter too.” Steve supplies and looks down at Lia, who was still crying next to him.

“That’s not what I meant, Steve. I just...I’m swamped with work and I wish I was home with you and with her.”

“I know baby, I know. We’ll be able to manage until you get home.”

“Okay.” Billy sighs and checks the time, seeing he had to get back to work soon. “I have to go babe. I’ll call you later if I have a chance. If not then I’ll see you at home.”

“Okay babe. Lia and I love you.” 

“I love you both so much. Bye baby.”

“Bye.”

Their call disconnects and Steve cuddles his daughter to his chest and soothes her as she cries for her daddy. 

She eventually cries herself to sleep so Steve leaves her in his bed while he goes to finish cleaning around the house. 

**\---**

Lia slept for a good four or five hours and when she woke up it was dark out. She looked around the dimly lit bedroom, hearing muffled noises from the living room. She got off her bed and wandered into the living room where she found her momma doing the laundry. 

Steve heard the floor crack in the hall and turned his head, smiling as his daughter made her way over to him. 

“Hi baby.” He smiles and she hides her face in his shoulder. Just from the quick touch, she felt very warm. He leaves the laundry and picks her up, “Momma wants to check your temp real quick okay baby? It’ll only be a few seconds.”

Steve sat Lia on the counter in the bathroom and grabbed the thermometer from the medicine cabinet. He sticks it under her tongue and tells her to leave it there while they wait.

When it beeps, Steve pulls it out of her mouth and his eyes grow like saucers as he read the number staring back at him. 

“One hundred point one.” Steve says. “You, my dear, need to get lots of rest.” He picks his daughter back up and brings her back to the living room. 

Steve creates a makeshift bed for his daughter on the couch and gives him some gatorade in a sippy cup as well as some crackers to snack on for a little while. She laid beside her momma as Steve cards his fingers through her gentle curls. 

Billy comes home and sees his husband and daughter on the couch. A sweet smile forms on his face as he puts his things down by the door and goes over to the couch. He kisses his husband then scoops up his little girl in his arms.

Billy settles on the couch beside Steve and cuddles his girl close to his chest. 

“Hey pumpkin. How do you feel?” 

“No good daddy.”

“Not good? I’m sorry baby.” Billy felt so bad that his baby was sick, so he held her, letting her curl up in his arms 

Steve fills him in about her temp being high and they just sit there together. 

Afterwards, the two men have dinner then decide to call it an early night and head to bed. They shower then get ready for bed, letting their daughter sleep with them again just in case she wakes up needing them and they wouldn’t be far. 

**\---**

Later that night, Lia woke up coughing a lot. Both Steve and Billy knew that type of cough and as soon as they heard that little hiccup come, their instincts kicked in and Billy ran Lia into the bathroom. 

She dropped to her knees and hung herself over the toilet, throwing up. Her little body vigorously shook as it happened and Billy just stayed next to her rubbing her back. 

“Daddy-” She whines and starts to dry heave. 

“Shh, it’s okay baby. Just let it all out, babe.” 

Lia was crying and gripping the sides of the toilet while her father did what he could to help her. 

Afterwards, she was shivering and sat in her daddy’s lap in the bathroom. She was pale, almost green, and her hands were clammy. 

Steve said he’d call her doctor in the morning so the rest of the night consisted of them constantly getting up with their daughter as she threw up almost every hour and couldn’t keep anything down. 

Finally during the early hours of the morning they were able to get some sleep and Lia didn’t leave her father’s side once.

**\---**

Steve and Billy brought their daughter to the doctors and it was confirmed that she has the flu. Lia was practically asleep in her daddy’s arms while her pediatrician informed the boys of what to do for her such as giving her lots of rest and providing plenty of fluids into her system. 

When they return home, the family of three take a nap together in bed and she wakes up before both her parents so she decided to play with the necklace Billy was wearing. 

He feels the movement in front of him and opens his eyes, smiling at his baby girl. 

“You like daddy’s necklace?” He whispers to her. 

Lia nods and runs her fingers over the engraved metal that’s been hanging over her father’s chest for as long as she could remember. 

“Did you know that this is a special necklace?” He asks, watching her take in every detail of the little piece of art. 

“Spechel?” 

“Yeah. You see, this belonged to my mommy when she was alive. But when she died, I started to wear it everyday to remember her and so that she’s close to my heart.” He lays his hand over the le ft side of his chest and Lia puts her on top of his, smiling up at her daddy. 

“Kissies for gamma.” She says and kisses the necklace then gives her daddy a kiss. “Kissies for daddy.” 

“Aww, thank you baby.” Billy kisses her forehead then takes her in his arms, carrying her out of the room while they let Steve sleep. 

While shirtless, Billy carries his daughter out to the living room and they sit on the couch together under a blanket while watching tv. She was laying against his chest and he was running his fingers through her curls, engrossed in whatever was on tv, but loving that fact that he was having this time with his daughter. 

Steve soon wakes up and joins his family in the living room, sitting beside his husband on the couch, leaning his head on Billy’s shoulder as the three of them cuddle together and watch tv. 

  
  



End file.
